Witches Of Forks
by All Hallows eve baby
Summary: Bella and lizzy just moved in with there nana,papa,and there auntie gillian because there mom and dad are both dead. Everyone knows them as witches and with a NEW FAMILY IN TOWN what will happen. Vampires and Witches and maybe Werewolfs.w/M
1. Back Home!

It's are first day coming back home. My name is Bella and my sister is Lizzy we are moving in with are Nana Sally and Aunt Gillian. Are mom died of a broken heart because

are father passed away 4 months ago. A witch has a soul mate and when they died you died of a broken heart. Grandma Sally is sad that mama died but understood. Papa's happy that

we are coming back home because on Halloween Lizzy and I celebrate are 17th birthday. I just wish mama and pop's were here to see us and to share it with them. On a witches

17 birthday we get all of are powers and we get to flying off the house everyone in town knows were witches and comes to watch. Lizzys different from me she outgoing ,a party girl,

get in lots of trouble and falls for the worst men in the world she like Aunt Gillian. I'm more like Nana Sally quiet, shy, smart ,has a bad mouth to mean people, loves to read, and

believes in are magic.

We were walking up to the house it's so beautiful it's an old victorian style home with a green house and everything for also live next to the sea it's beautiful this house

has been in the family's name for centuries. My room looked out to the sea and had a tree in front of window walk way. The door flys open and nana, papa and Aunt Gillian run out.

"Girls your here, it's going to be great" aunt Gill said. Nana and Papa were smiling at us " Come on girls we have thing to do Today is october 1st we have 30th days to get

ready hurry! hurry!. We run up the stairs into the house and Nana and Papa laugh at us " Girls were is are hug". we hugged them we went into are normal routine working on spell and

cleaning . Tomorrow we start Forks High, god I hate being new. Lizzy loves it though so what can you do all I know is that she going to get in trouble this year. It's going to be bad i

just hope I can help her. Laying on my bed I started to drift to sleep.

This morning was going by quickly looking at the clock it was almost time to go so I run up the stairs Grabbed my Black puffy skirt that goes to my knees next I put on a lime

green top with matching black and lime green stocking with black flats. Brushing my hair which was long brown and red with waves in it and ran down the stairs. To find my twin sister

lizzy in a mini black skirt with an orange top and stocking with black heels. Her Blonde hair up in a bun with her bangs in her face. Nana knew why we were dressed like this but papa

looked horrified " Why are you girls going to school looking like witches" nana laughed and we rolled are eyes " Because we are witches and we like looking the part to" Lizzy said

smiling while I just blushed.

We run out of the house laughing while papa was yelling for us to come back and we jumped into are black mustage and drove off. You see papa the Police cheif here

in Forks. When we got the school I was nervous and Lizzy saw that. " Come on bells lets go into the Forest" we walk for two minutes when Lizzy stuck out her hand and re open

the cut in the middle and then gave me the knife and I re opened mine. At the same time are hand touched we chanted Me blood , your blood , our blood. After 2 minutes we

went and got are schudeles everyone knew us we were the witches of forks. " Girls we have another group of new kids coming so try noy to scary them." we smiled and said"

Of course we won't".


	2. They meet!

A silver volvo speed into the parking lot in and lizzy looked at me and winked. Oh no I know that wink she's up to something, she started to walk to the silver car.

I waved my hand litely to stop her and she turned her head pouting at me, shaking my head no. "lizzy I think it's time of the first class why don't we go." her eyes near when I see

Nana and Papas car pull up and they get out. " Let your sister go right now Isabella Marie chrisoff swan." I bit my lip and look down and the ground. when lizzy speaks" Oh Nana

it was my fault I was going to do something bab-" but was cut off by auntie Gillian. " Oh ! thank god you are like me and gets to have hot kinky sex. Oh baby!" papa growls at her,

lizzy laugh, i looked down blushing. Nana say " Yeah that great she will be the one who we save next time or better yet Bella will have to do it." then we hear a car door open and five

beautiful people get out. Auntie Gillian and lizzy whisle " sexy men." I look down and blush you hear papa get mad so I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. "Bye Papa" and starts to

walk away he grabs my arm " Bella don't leave your mama left and now she dead you can not leave me baby girl." I looked at him shocked " Papa I only going to class I will see you after

school promise. " and kisses his nose. " Love you papa, nana and aunt gill." turn to walk when I heard my lizzy yell I turn and she yells " What about me?". smiling " I love you the most"

and blew her a kiss. She smiles and catches it saying " I love you too baby." Laughing I walked away.

All My class up to lunch were great, everyonre call me Bella the witch I just laughed. Thank god it's lunch I'm so hungry. I hear someone yelling my name and turns to see

a small little thing with spikey black hair running to me before standing before me. Her eyes were golden " Hi Bella I'm Alice Cullen we are going to be great friends." I smile at her

when see ask the question. " Bella are you really a witch?" looking down I mumbled a yes blushing hard. She smile and say that great and she will see me later. I was walking to the lunch

room when I felt lizzy arms come around my waist and her chin on shoulder and she kisses my neck. To me it her telling me she loves me. ( do not take this as Bella and lizzy sleep together

in a wrong way it not out of content).Still walking to the lunch room she takes my hand and we go in all eyes were on us. Lizzy smirk while I blush she pulls me to get food we got 2

pizzas, 2cokes.2 bags of chips, and 2 ice cream cone with the peanuts. Lizzy carrys it while I take her hand , We fiound an empty seats when Laruen Mallory walks up yo are table

and smiles evily at us lizzy know better to do anything to her yet. " Look what the witches dragged in , great know everyone can know what freaks you are". that got me pissed lizzy

smirked knowing what was coming. " Mallory go away your just jealous that your human and I'm better then you bitch." my cheeks were burning that how mad I was. She went to

slap me in the face when I waved my hand and she was in the air screaming. Everyone else was laugh while the cullens were smiling. " Mallory when I let to down you better leave

me alone or I will hurt you okay." she curtly nodded I let her down " Leave and do not talk that way to my sister or I ." she left

Mike walked over and asked me out again I kindly let him down gentle while my sister laughed and I glared at her. " You know mike Lizzy like all type of men why don't you

ask her out." my sister stopped laughing and glare and me I was smirking at her. " Oh mike look I got to go bye." and off see ran laughing. I turned to mike to say sorry. When lunch

ended. I went to Biology to see a beautiful bronze haired man with golden eyes smiling at me. I looked down blush and also feeling a huge connection to him. I found out my sit was

right next to his. when I heard angel voice " Hi I'm Edward Cullen you meet my sister earlier." blushing " Yeah she really nice and I'm Bella" Holding out my hand he took it slowly.

His hand was ice cold against my warm when I felt shocking going through me I looked up into his eyes. We were both stunned I quickly let go of his hand and looked away.


	3. Feeling

It's been about 29 days since I got to know the cullen family. They don't really believe that my sister and I are witches, only Alice believes us. Edward is nice but is also an ass

I also found out he is my soul mate but I will not tell him. He treated me like dirt after he found out we were witches and call my family liars. Tomorrow night he will find out what an

ass he is. There is no school tomorrow because it's Halloween. I was standing outside next to the cliff watching the waves from down there hitting against the wall off the cliff. Closing my

eyes swaying to the wind singing.(Stevie Nicks & Sheryl Crow - If you ever did believe)

You've left me now  
And it's seasoned my soul  
And with every step you take  
I watch another part of you go...

I continue to build a wall  
You were so strong, I fell to my knees  
And I don't think I can handle this at all...

Well one more night  
I'd like to lie and hold you, Yes and feel...  
To make you smile,  
I'd like to be there for you, Have you forgotten Me?

And the days go by  
Doing nothing about them...  
How much time  
Will I have to spend?

My mind won't rest  
and I don't sleep,  
Not even in my dreams...

If you ever did believe  
for my sake  
If you ever did believe...

And the days go by  
Doing nothing about them...  
How much time,  
Will I have to spend  
And the days go by  
Doing nothing about them...  
How much time,  
Will I have to spend

Well one more night  
I'd like to lie and hold you, Yes and feel...  
To make you smile,  
I'd like to be there for you, Have you forgotten Me?  
I was still swaying to my singing when I heard a familiar howl from behind. I turn to see Jocab in his wolf form I smile and keep singing. When he started towards me.

Oohh...  
Baby don't leave me  
Oohh...  
Baby don't leave me  
Oohh...  
Baby don't leave me  
Oohh...  
I'm down on my knees  
Oohh...  
Baby don't leave me  
Oohh...  
I'm beggin you please  
Oohh...  
Baby don't leave me  
Oohh...  
mmm, Beggin you please

Still swaying " Hi Jocab I missed you. Come layed down so we can watch the stars." jake barked out and obeyed. I cuddled up into guy best friend watching the sky when i heard Lizzy

coming out singing my Humps from Black eyed peas. When she saw Jocab she squeaked and dashed foward and cuddled into jakes outher side. We all justed laid there watching the

sky. We were calm and happy. Tomorrow would bring a new dawn for my sister and I, Jake would always be there for us that would never change we knew that. This night we will sleep

under the stars just felt happy.


	4. Believing

We woke up to the sun in are eyes with auntie gill ranning outside singing " It's the day, It's the day are girls become who they are ment to be" but stopped and looked at Jake

up and down. " Who are you?" with a sly smile Lizzy rolled her eyes. "This is Bella best friend but my friend too." lizzy pointed to both of us saying "They us click Bella once said He my

sun that takes me out of the darkness." I looked down and blushed then I felt Jake nuzzle my neck it tickle so I end up giggling. "Jake go change into your human form" I kissed his nose

and ran into the house. I went upstairs to find nana sitting on my bed smiling " Yuor best friends with a werewolve thats great my darling, Today is the day you become whole in your

powes.

I changed into a tight black dress that went to my knees with lime green stocking and my witches hat with black flats. I ran down stairs to the kitchen to find everyone eatting and

talking. I went and sat next to Jake " Hey Jake do want to go into town with me and then the beach." he smiled " Of course I do Bells." After we finish cleaning up I grabbed the car keys

and yelled "we will be back guys" nana replied " Be back by 7:00 tonight you need to get ready" Jake and I laughed and both said"Yes nana". Once we got to the mustang we hopped in

and drove into town. I loved this little town it's beuatiful, Jake and I went to nana store to pick up milk and honey lotion and soap. When we were leaving we run into the Cullens. " Look

the witch came out to play" Edward said all the other sibling laughed but Alice who frowned. It hurt that my mate thought this of me until I heard Jake growl. " Jake no, be nice come on lets

go home and for you cullens I would like you to come to my house tonight the whole town will be there and then you can call me a liar." Alice smilied " Yup will'll be there and good luck

Bella its nice to meet you Jake." we both smiled at her " Good-bye Alice were on are way to the beach." she frowned " Isn't it to cold for the beach" I smiled at Jake " Yes it is but I'll be

okay" Jake started to laugh.

Jake and I spent the day playing in to water it was cold but Jake kept me warm the whole time. It was 5:00 by the time we got home , Jake went to take a shower and I went to talk

to papa. " Papa my soul mate is mean and rude." he frowned at me " Sweet maybe he isn't your soul mate." I shock my head " No papa he is even Nana confirmed it. " I felt like crying

" Baby girl come here!" patting his lap. I went and sat on his lap " Maybe you need to give him time okay." nodding my head yes we sat there looked out the window " Tonight is the night

I see you fly and I can wait." he said smiling. I kiss his cheek and run upstair and took a shower and got eady I was wearing my hair in curls that went down my back with a dress that

showed off my chest and went to my knees and was black with lime green trimeing, Lime green and black stocking with black flats. My witches hat went on last. Once I got to the roof

Jake , Nana, Lizzy, Aunt Gill. I went to Jake " Are you going to Fly with us " he barked out a laugh " No I'm here to tell you good lucky. " and kissed my lips. (Jake and Bella always

kiss on the lips it nothing more.) I watched Jake run down the stair and I went to the ledge and closed my eyesbreathing in and out when I opened my eyes I saw Jake and Pap and the

Cullens with the whole town. I smiled Nana was on my right with her broom , Lizzy on my left with her broom, Aunt Gill on Lizzy left with her broom. Mine in my hand. " Are you girls

ready." smiling and nodding we putting are broom between are legs laughing " Lets go girls" nana said we pushed off the ledge laugh Flying above are neighbor and friends and souls

mates.

I was the first to land in front of Jake and Papa " You did great sweetheart now your whole with your witch" i smiled " Thank you Papa." I kissed his cheek then out of nowhere

I was lifted into the air by Jake laughing" Bells you did great the cullens were shocked" I smiled and turned into his chest and kissed his lips. " Jake I want to change you form now so we

can play outside." he smiled and run into the trees when the Cullens came up to Alice was laughing " Oh my god Bella that was great." I smiled " Thank you Alice. So do you all believe

me now. " all shacking there head yes. "Good now you can leave, Alice do want to stay." she looked sad " I can only if my family stays" I smiled " Of course if that means you can stay"


	5. Soul mates

" Okay everyone since you are staying there a huge wolve thats going to come out to play with us." everyone except Lizzy look at me like I just snorted up crack. Then they

all started to laugh. I pouted " Jakey can you come out here please" then form the trees you saw a figure making it's way out. Jake was about 6 feet tall on all fours and had a russel colored

fur and that shut them up, I smirked. " So are you going to say anthing" with Jake at my right and Lizzy rolling on the ground in laughter. " Oh my god he huge wait is that the boy we meet

earlier." Alice asked. I nodded and nuzzled into jakes fur it was alway warm and cozy and being out here in october in a dress dose not hekp one bit.

"Okay then we have to tell you something Bells and Lizzy." Lizzy finally got up off the ground and call a group circle. It goes Me. Edward, Rose,Emment,Jasper,Alice, Lizzy, Then

are Jake in between us. " So Alice what did you want to tell us." she looked kind of sheepish " We as in my family and I are vampires." I just smiled I already knew this "It's okay Alice

we know." them all looking taken back. " How the hell did you find out" Rose asked harshly. Everyone silent when we glared each other down " Oh sorry princess It's so hard to figure

outwith your eyes, you being very pale, you do not eat are food, and how you guys are never at school on sunny days." I stopped and looked at them " Also you knew about vampires

sine we were old enough to talk so yes it not that hard." Alice started laughing "God if had know sooner I would have been here all the time"

Okay Bella so your telling me you knew all this time" I looked right at Edward " Yes It's not that hard for witches to indentify other creatures." but I was cut off by my twin

" Wrong Belly- boo that just you I can't do that" I glared at her. "ha ha. Belly-boo" emment started booming with laughter that got me mad" Whatever you say emmie bear." that shut him

up I stuck my tongue out at him, and he thougth it was fucking hilareous. " So what do you guys want to play." "truth and dare" "hide and go seek" Don't care" is all I got . " Lets

play truth and dare. Jake go and change forms hurry up." After an hour of truth and dare and Emment with pink hair we just started to talk. I got up and went to sit in Jakes lap and

startedto fall alseep when I heard Lizz ytalk about witches soul mates. " When Witches find there soul mate it sometimes hard and sometimes easy. With us when or if are soul mates die

we diewith them. Like are mother she died of a broken heart." I started to cry having both of my parents gone was hard. I need them so much and I'm only !7 but it could have been

worst.

"Wait you said you know who your soul mate is then who is it" Jasper asked i blushed and looked down. Lizzy knows her soul mate is Jake and he know too but they want to be

just friends for right know. " Oh that easy Mines Jake we just like being friends right now but Bellas is someone very speaical. " she smirked then we heard a growl and turn to find it

coming from Edward. My twin found it so funny she statred to crack up. Alice looked at me "Bella Who is your soul mate? " shacking my head blushing furiously but my face into jakes

chest. " Come on Belly-boo tell." emment said sticking out his bottom lip. " It's Edward" Lizzy said smirking. " Elizabeth that was something you were not to give away god your

bitch." everyone was quiet. "Oh Bella I'm sorry you know mouth goes before I think" But I jumped up and ran to the cliff . And started to sing "Traveling Soldier by the dixie chicks."

**"Travelin' Soldier"**

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

Chorus: I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

_[Chorus]_

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

_[Chorus x2]_

I was sway to the sound of my voice. I open my eyes to see eveyone looking at me and I looked down to notice me floating above the water 6 feet away from the cliff. Edward

looked scared so I went back once I made it to the edge og the cliff Edward grabbed my waisted and pulled me foward so I was craddle to his chest." Isabella you need to be careful

you could have fallen down and then what and you do not need to be mad it okay I know your my soul mate:" I looked at him shocked " What how did you know and why were you an

ass to me." I was very pissed and shocked. Alice saw this and " Why don't we leave them alone come on we can go inside." they all run inside when they were gone iI wanted to hit him.

" So is that what you do be an ass to your soul mate and make them feel bad about themselvesand call them a liar." he frowned " I didn't mean to be that bad, It's just I didn' t know

what to believe and you need to understand that you said you were a witch and they aren't suppose to be real." he said looking hopefully. " Yeah, well neither are vampires but here

you are and guess what I excepted to just the way you are but you couldn't me." I started to cry. but Edward sat us on the ground and rocked me " I sorry I believe you now and I will

for the rest of my life, love." and kissed my forehead I started to drift sleep in his embrace.


End file.
